There are various price tag printers for printing desired indicia on a price tag web. Specifically, in one printer, a printing head set with types is reciprocally carried with respect to the price tag web on a platen to perform the printing operation. In another printer, types are brought to impact upon the price tag web by a printing hammer.
With either of those popular price tag printers, the feed of the price tag web has to be stopped during the printing operation. In the cutting operation, moreover, a rotary blade is rotationally driven to cut the price tag web after this web has been stopped at its proper cut position. It is, therefore, necessary to feed the price tag web intermittently such that it is stopped at its proper positions during both the printing and the cutting operations. As a result, it is quite difficult to speed up the printing operation.
Considering this difficulty, if a printing system is used in which the price tag web can be printed while being fed, such as an electrostatic printing system, and if the cutting device is constructed so that the price tag web being fed is cut by rotating the rotary blade at all times, then the price tag web can be continuously fed so that it can be printed at a high speed.
Nevertheless, since the rotary blade construction is frequently used, it creates the problem that the displacement in the cutting position has to be eliminated. In order to make it possible to cut many kinds of price tag webs having different cutting pitches or intervals, the cutting timing has to be changed to adjust for the cutting pitches.